This invention relates to a method and system for enabling automatic vehicle routing.
Methods and systems for enabling automatic vehicle routing are known, and include, illustratively, the LORAN (long-distance radio navigation system) and the GPS (Global Positioning System). These systems are essentially passive, one way systems; that is, they provide a driver of the vehicle position information that is a priori and perhaps dated or qualified, with respect to dynamic or instantaneous user requirements.
Our work includes efforts to improve extant vehicle routing systems, of the type realized by GPS, to an end of enabling them with a capability for being responsive to dynamic or instantaneous user requirements.
Accordingly, the present invention in a first aspect discloses a computer method suitable for use with a vehicle, the method comprising the steps of:
(i) using a Global Positioning System (GPS) as a first order mechanism for guiding the vehicle pursuant to a current destination and in accordance with a statically determined vehicle trajectory;
(ii) monitoring real time dynamic factors relating to the current vehicle trajectory;
(iii) creating a branching condition for determining if the GPS first order mechanism must be modified responsive to the step (ii) real time dynamic factors; and
(iv) activating an instantaneous vehicle replacement trajectory depending on the step (iii) branching condition such that the replacement trajectory accommodates the effects of the real time dynamic factors by providing a second order GPS mechanism.
Step (i) of the method contemplates employment of effective equivalents of the Global Positioning System, for example, the aforementioned LORAN.
Step (ii) of the method may include monitoring real time dynamic factors selected from the group consisting of road conditions, traffic conditions, and weather conditions.
Step (iii) preferably includes evaluating the effects of a real time dynamic factor on the statically determined vehicle trajectory relative to alternative trajectories. For example, step (iii) may include a step of making a decision whether or not an alternative trajectory is to replace the statically determined vehicle trajectory.
The present invention in a second aspect discloses a program storage device readable by machine, tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by the machine to perform method steps for extending the utility of a Global Positioning System (GPS), the method comprising the steps of:
(i) using a Global Positioning System (GPS) as a first order mechanism for guiding the vehicle pursuant to a current destination and in accordance with a statically determined vehicle trajectory;
(ii) monitoring real time dynamic factors relating to the current vehicle trajectory;
(iii) creating a branching condition for determining if the GPS first order mechanism must be modified responsive to the step (ii) real time dynamic factors; and
(iv) activating an instantaneous vehicle replacement trajectory depending on the step (iii) branching condition such that the replacement trajectory accommodates the effects of the real time dynamic factors by providing a second order GPS mechanism.
The present invention in a third aspect discloses a computer system suitable for extending the utility of a Global Positioning System (GPS), the system comprising:
(i) means for inputting to a CPU a Global Positioning System (GPS) which is a first order mechanism for guiding the vehicle pursuant to a current destination and in accordance with a statically determined vehicle trajectory;
(ii) CPU means for monitoring real time dynamic factors relating to the current vehicle trajectory;
(iii) CPU means for creating a branching condition for determining if the GPS first order mechanism must be modified responsive to the real time dynamic factors;
(iv) CPU means for activating an instantaneous vehicle replacement trajectory depending on the branching condition such that the replacement trajectory accommodates the effects of the real time dynamic factors by providing a second order GPS mechanism; and
(v) display means for showing a replacement trajectory.